Gate on Array (GOA) technology relates to manufacturing a gate scanning driving circuit of the thin film transistor (TFT) on the substrate. The border of the panel and the cost of the product may be decreased by adopting the GOA technology.
When the GOA solution is adopted, the temperature of the TFTs within the gate scanning driving circuit may vary in accordance with the environment temperature, which results in the drifting of the electron mobility rate of the TFTs. Thus, the driving voltage of the gate scanning driving circuit of the TFTs may be too high or too low. For instance, when the LCD is turned on, as the environment temperature is low, the driving voltage of the gate scanning driving circuit of the TFT is usually too low, which results in an non-uniform grayscale of the LCD. As such, the display performance is bad.